smile
by asteria capella
Summary: senyum itu selalu menyembunyikan hal yang menyakitkan di baliknya. — kaistern/rath.


**Smile **© **Tsubaki Niigaki****  
Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami  
abal abal abal; drabble-ish; pointless.**

* * *

"Kaistern~!"

Suara yang familiar memanggil namanya—riang dan bersemangat, dan khas. Melukiskan lengkungan di wajah, membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi bulan sabit yang tipis—hampir-hampir tak nampak di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Lengan-lengan yang kurus akan langsung menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat.

Namun semua hanya ilusi yang diharapkan sang Menteri Naga Biru.

* * *

"Rath sangat menyayangi Kaistern ya?"

Adalah pertanyaan yang sering diajukan oleh seluruh entitas yang mengenal dua pihak di atas. Suatu hal yang wajar setiap kali melihat interaksi keduanya yang melebihi batas akrab. Hanya pada Kaistern, Rath mau memeluk seseorang—begitu mereka berkata. Tidak ada yang lain yang menerima dekapan hangat yang langka.

Namun sang Menteri Naga Biru mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik senyum tulus polos milik Ksatria Naga tersebut.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau takut kan? Mungkin saja aku ini monster yang akan membunuh kalian semua."

Rath pernah mengucap kalimat tersebut suatu hari, tak lupa diiringi dengan sebuah lengkung manis bibir. Irisnya menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dengan tajam, bersinar-sinar penuh semangat. Rambut lurus berwarna gelap—dengan sejumput helai berwarna terang—berarak dibelai angin yang berhembus pelan.

Kaistern tersenyum menanggapi. Selalu, ia hanya akan tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Rath. Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Rath, Kaistern akan terus dan terus memberikan senyuman lembut ke arah sosoknya. Tidak sebuah bantahan ataupun tentangan. Hanya sebuah senyuman dan dukungan.

Meski yang dilakukan oleh Ksatria Naga Api menyakiti hati sang Menteri Naga.

* * *

"Rath sangat membenciku."

Sebuah kalimat yang diketahui oleh Kaistern semenjak lama, sejak musim dingin yang membekukan tulang kala Rath masih bocah. Sebuah kalimat yang telah mendekam dalam tubuhnya, mengiris luka, dan menyimpan sendu. Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan senyum simpul seolah hanya hal sepele seperti angin lalu.

Namun Menteri Naga Biru menyimpannya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah hal pedih tersebut adalah sebuah benda berharga.

* * *

"Aku tidak punya rahasia pada Kaistern."

Fakta menyakitkan lainnya yang diucapkan oleh Rath dengan wajah polos ceria yang menyembunyikan duka. Kenyataan yang diketahui seluruh orang—walau tak semua memahami makna gelap yang terkandung di dalamnya. Memang tak ada yang tak disampaikan oleh Rath padanya, bahkan hal-hal yang tak ingin diketahui oleh Kaistern. Sebuah kejujuran yang patut dipuji—karena sanggup menorehkan perih tiap kali Kaistern mengingatnya.

Menteri Naga Biru terus saja tersenyum mendengar celotehan sang Ksatria Naga, seakan tak terpengaruh akan sakit di hatinya.

* * *

"Kau pura-pura menyukaiku."

Begitu yang dipercayai oleh Rath—bahwa Kaistern sebenarnya membencinya, bahwa sebenarnya Kaistern ingin membunuhnya. Ia mengira Kaistern melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—memasang topeng untuk menutupi perasaan sebenarnya, bersandiwara di hadapan seluruh orang.

—Walau yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang diyakini oleh sang Ksatria Naga Api.

* * *

Hanya Kaistern yang melihat kejadian terhadap Rath di musim dingin lalu secara langsung, dengan mata kepala sendiri. Hanya Kaistern yang mengetahui sosok Rath saat itu, yang menakutkan dan mengerikan. Hanya Kaistern yang menghalangi Rath untuk melupakan sepenuhnya akan kenangan yang mati-matian ingin disingkirkannya dari pikiran tersebut.

Apapun yang dilakukannya, Ksatria Naga Api akan tetap teringat betapa menjijikan sosoknya begitu menatap iris cerah sang Menteri Naga Biru.

* * *

Karena Rath, Kaistern pergi menjelajah seluruh negeri untuk mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti. Karena Rath, Kaistern mendapatkan bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya sebagai tanda mata dari youkai yang ditemui selama perjalanan. Karena Rath, Kaistern tak pernah tinggal lama di Istana Naga—cukup beristirahat sejenak dan melapor pada Raja Lykouleon sebelum berangkat kembali.

Karena Rath—dan hanya Rath—Kaistern rela menyerahkan nyawanya hanya demi menemukan cara untuk menjaga bocah itu tetap hidup.

* * *

Karena sang Menteri Naga Biru menyukai Ksatria Naga Api, maka ia dapat terus melengkungkan bibirnya dalam senyuman lembut dalam menghadapi seluruh dunia. Walau sang Ksatria Naga membencinya sekalipun. Senyumnya akan terus terarah pada sosok rapuh—yang berpura-pura kuat—yang mencuri hatinya.

**FIN**

* * *

*gelundungan* maaf saya menyampah. cuma numpang nitip drabble nista ini sebelum saya mulai bikin oneshot kaistern/rath yang asli. aduh, saya cinta kaistern, saya cinta rath, dan terlebih lagi saya cinta interaksi kedua bangsa naga ini yang manis tragis. kaistern's unrequited love untuk rath beneran bikin saya ;;A;;


End file.
